Dante's kleine Macken
by Knuddelknopfi
Summary: Nun sind Dante und Aquita schon eine weile zusammen... und in der Zeit musste sie Dantes Macken jeden Tag ertragen...


_Dante's „kleine" Macken_

Prolog

Dante und Aquita sind nun schon fünf Monate zusammen. Die Tatsache, dass er –für sie- perfekt im Bett war, ließ jedoch nicht seine „kleinen" Macken vertuschen.

Die Aquita Tag für Tag immer wieder neu gezeigt wurden...

Chapter 1: Privatsphäre! Es war bereits dunkel und Dante –der schon mächtig ungeduldig war- schloss seinen Laden. Aquita wollte gerade zur Arbeit gehen, doch Dante packte sie an der Hüfte und beförderte sie auf das Sofa. Genüsslich zog er ihr die Bluse aus und küsste zärtlich ihren Bauch. Aquita murrte und stöhnte einige Male auf. Bis Dante plötzlich kicherte. Er nahm ein Speckröllchen ihres Bauches –was wirklich nur eines war, weil Dante es mit gewallt zwischen seinen Fingern quetschte-. „Du nimmst langsam zu, Süße! Oder bist du vielleicht schwanger?", „Ich bin nicht schwanger!", „Nein? Wie schade! Wäre doch toll! So ein kleines Kind!", „Nein danke! Ich hab hier genug um die Ohren mit einem riesen Baby!" Er machte einen Schmollmund, küsste sie aber innig. –Hätten Beide nicht unerwarteten Besuch bekommen, wäre es an diesen Abend zu mehr gekommen und Aquita wäre, wie so oft, zu spät zur arbeit gekommen-. „Was ist wenn sie wirklich schwanger ist?" mischte sich eine vertraute Stimme ein. Lady und Trish betraten den Laden und setzten sich auf Dante's Schreibtisch. Sie schauten Dante und Aquita auf dem Sofa zu, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Doch die Anwesenheit der Beiden, ließ Aquita würgen und sie löste sich von Dante. Ohne zu zögern zog sie ihre Bluse an. Dante brummte unzufrieden „Wo willst du hin?", „Zur Arbeit! Wohin sonst?" sie schnappte sich noch eilig ihre Jacke und ging eingeschnappt aus dem Laden. Sie hörte nur noch Dante unzufrieden stöhnen.

Bei der Arbeit war sie ständig mit den Gedanken bei Dante. Sie wollte wie er, das von heute nachholen, so schnell es ging.

Doch Lady und Twish hatten anscheinend etwas dagegen.

„Wir müssen woanders hin!" beschwerte sie sich am frühen Morgen bei Dante.

„Wohin denn?", „Neben an! Da ist das ganze Haus zu verkaufen! Wir könnten jeder Zeit zurück zum Laden!" Dante stöhnte.

„Wozu willst du da hin?", „Im Gegensatz zu dir macht es mir was aus, wenn uns zwei..." sie zögerte, „zwei Tussis zusehen!" Dante hielt entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

„Also Süße! So etwas wie Tussi sagt man doch nicht!" säuselte er grinsend.

„Sei froh das es noch so milde war!" beschwerte sie sich und löste sich von ihm als er wieder versuchte sie auszuziehen.

„Ich will da rüber! Auch wenn nur damit wir allein sind!" Dante murrte und fläzte sich auf das Sofa.

Aquita fuhr verführerisch mit ihrer Hand über Dante's Brust „Du bekommst auch neue Stiefel!", „Okay die nehme ich und das hier!" er packte Aquita an der Hüfte und presste sie unter sich aufs Sofa.

„Ich will dich, dafür nehme ich auch ein neues Sofa!" flüsterte er.

Am späten Nachmittag, als Dante und Aquita endlich fertig waren, gingen sie mit einen Makler in das neben Gebäude.

In dem riesen Haus war schon alles stylvoll tapeziert und eingerichtet.

Das Schlafzimmer war riesig und die hälfte davon wurde von einem Himmelbett ausgefüllt.

Die Küche war perfekt für ausgefallene Gerichte und das Sofa...

Dante rannte mit glitzernden Augen zu den riesen, schwarzen Ledersofa und bettelte „Wir nehmen die Wohnung nur mit Einrichtung!".

Der Makler war total überrascht und Aquita lachte.

„Dante! Die Einrichtung ist inklusive im Preis, hättest du zugehört wüsstest du das jetzt.", „Juhuuuu! Die nehmen wir!"

Als sie mit der Besichtigung fertig waren sollten sie nur noch den Vertrag unterschreiben.

„Warte mal!" stoppte Dante, „Wie teuer ist dieses Haus eigentlich?"

Der Makler räusperte sich ängstlich „Insgesamt 10.000!" Dante schaute ihn grimmig an.

„Wo ist der Haken?", „I- in dem Haus wird regelmäßig eingebrochen!" stotterte der Alte.

Dante lachte „Wegen so was banales?" er nahm Aquita in den Arm. „Okay wir nehmen es!" Dante unterschrieb flüchtig und ging zurück ins Haus.

Aquita unterschrieb lächelnd und nahm die Hausschlüssel.

Ohne zu zögern folgte sie Dante ins riesen Himmelbett...

Chapter 2: Einkaufsstress

Am nächsten Tag war es dann so weit. Aquita musste einkaufen gehen. Da sie in den neuen Haus solch eine prachtvolle Küche hatte musste sie unbedingt für Dante kochen.

Es war schon etwas später Abends als die beiden in einen Supermarkt einkaufen gingen.

Aquita nahm sich ohne Vorahnung einen Einkaufskorb und ging in den ersten Gang.

Plötzlich lief Dante aufgeregt an ihr vorbei und fand Schokobananen.

„Darf ich die?" fragte er mit seinen Hundeblick. Aquita nickte mit hochroten Kopf.

Einige alte Leute, die noch unterwegs waren schauten sie grimmig an.

Als sie in den Gang von Süßwaren ankamen schmiss Dante plötzlich die Schokobananen weg und nahm sich aufgeregt eine Tüte Schokomäuse.

Und gleich sofort danach schmiss er die Tüte weg und nahm sich eine Packung Zwiebelringe.

Aquita räumte hinter hin ,schon sichtlich genervt, die ganzen Waren zurück und ging zu der Gemüseabteilung.

-es wäre besser gewesen, sie wäre bei Dante geblieben-

Dante ging in die Spirituosen Abteilung und suchte seinen Gin.

Dabei nahm er eine Flasche und wenn sie ihm nicht gefiel, verzog er das Gesicht und schmiss sie weg.

So ging das bis er seinen Gin fand –der am ende des Ganges war-.

Dante und Aquita trafen sich dann wieder an der Kasse und Dante lief zufrieden mit seinen Gin und dem Strawbarry Ice zum Ausgang.

Als Aquita ihre Rechnung sah, war da ein riesen Betrag.

„Ähm... das kann nicht stimmen..." wollte sie protestieren.

Doch die Verkäuferin keifte sie gleich an „Ihr Freund hat die hälfte unserer Gin Flaschen zerstört! Sie müssen den Schaden ersetzen oder ich rufe die Polizei!", „Schon gut! Ich bezahl ja schon!" Aquita reichte ihr das nötige Geld und folgte Dante zum Ausgang.

Sofort als sie neben ihm stand bekam er eine Kopfnuss.

„Du Knallhirn! Kein Wunder, dass du immer pleite warst! Du kannst doch nicht da alles vernichten was dir zwischen deine kleinen Grabscher kommt!", „Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!", „Oh man... du bist so..." sie seufzte und gab Dante einen Kuss.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, zeit fürs Abendessen!"

Als sie in ihren neuen Heim ankamen räumte Aquita alles nötige ein und fing an Dantes Lieblings Pizza zu machen.

Er schaute ihr skeptisch zu und runzelte die Stirn als sie die Pizza in den Ofen schob.

„Du bestellst nicht?", „Nein!", „Warum nicht?", „Heul nicht! Ich hab auch ne zeitlang in einer Pizzeria gearbeitet und dir deine Pizza gebacken!", „Deshalb schmeckte die so komisch..." murmelte er.

Nachdem beide kurz schwiegen packte Dante Aquita und setzte sie auf den Küchensims.

„Was hast du vor?" stöhnte sie als er ihren Bauch liebkoste.

„Ich hab Appetit auf den Nachtisch!" säuselte er. „A- aber die Pizza verbrennte sonst!", „Egal! Die schmeckt doch eh nicht!"

Chapter 3: Schwimmen! Schwimmen! Schwimmen! Schwimmen!

Nachdem Dante, Aquita's Geldbeutel stark erleichtert hatte musste er sie zu irgendetwas einladen. Da Aquita nicht wieder Bowlen wollte ließ sie Dante an ihren Hobby teil haben.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du gerne schwimmen gehst!", „Tja mein Freund. Du weißt vieles nicht von mir!", „Dann wird es ja Zeit alles herauszufinden!" meinte er grinsend und nahm sie in den Arm. –Wie Aquita später feststellen musste, ging Dante nicht sehr gerne schwimmen geschweige ins Wasser, und so zogen beide wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, mit hilfe von einer dritten Person. –

Aquita ging mit knappen, schwarzen Bikini in das Außenbad.

Dante folgte ihr grimmig in einer rot/ schwarzen Badehose.

Er konnte Aquita kaum folgen, geschweige ihr hinterher schwimmen. Man merkte, dass sie schon glatt ein Profie war.

Dante saß nun gelangweilt am Beckenrand und schaute Aquita genervt beim schwimmen zu.

„Hey, du!" zwitscherte Aquita fröhlich und legte ihre Hände auf Dante's starke Oberschenkel.

„Willst du nicht mit ins Wasser kommen und mit mir schwimmen?", „Nö! Ich hab keine Lust!" Aquita zog Dante am Ohr.

„Du hast eine meiner Geldkarten überlastet dafür will ich einen schönen Tag im Wasser mit dir!", „Schön? Aber Süße! Hier laufen überall kleine Kinder rum!"

Aquita wurde sofort rot und tauchte unter.

Dante sprang hastig auf als er sah, dass Aquita ins Innenbecken schwamm.

Eilig ging er durch eine Glastür und rutschte fast dabei aus.

Er sah Aquita in einem riesen Becken in dem fünf 100 Meter Bahnen waren.

„Du... willst doch nicht um die Wette schwimmen..." Aquita grinste und zog Dante ruckartig in das Becken.

Er erstarrte. –dieses Becken war eindeutig kälter als das vorherige, sehr viel kälter-

Nachdem er den schock überwand versuchte er im Wasser zu stehen.

Sein Gesicht ragte gerade so noch heraus –und er stand schon auf Zehenspitzen-

Aquita kicherte und schwamm los. „H- hey!" rief Dante und versuchte hinterher zu schwimmen.

Doch Aquita war schneller als er und flüchtete die ganze Zeit vor ihm.

Nachdem sie zehn Runden hinter sich hatte schaffte Dante drei und auf der Hälfte konnte er sich gar nicht mehr bewegen.

Hechelnd hielt er sich am Beckenrand fest.

„Hey süßer! Machst du schon schlapp?", „Ich will nicht mehr!" protestierte Dante. Er zog Aquita an sich, stellte sich auch einer schmalen Kante des Beckens und ließ eine Hand unter Aquitas Bikini gleiten.

„N- nicht-..." Sie klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihn und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

Dante grinste zufrieden.

Plötzlich sah er einen blauen Mantel am anderen Ende des Beckens. (Babaabaaabaaaam) Vergil schaute griesgrämig zu Dante.

„Oh, oh!" sprach dieser. „Was ist?" fragte Aquita gequält als Dante aufhörte.

Sie drehte sich um und stöhnte. „Was will der schon wieder hier?" Dante zuckte mit der Schulter.

Plötzlich sprang Vergil ins Wasser. Dante und Aquita verließen eilig das Becken und schauten Vergil zu, wie er für einen Meter zwei Minuten brauchte.

„Deshalb zieht man keine volle Kleidung im Wasser an!" meinte Aquita und zog Dante zu einen flachen warmen Becken.

Das Becken war perfekt um sich dort hinzu legen.

Dante vergaß vollkommen Vergil und verwöhnte weiter Aquita.

Er setzte sich auf sie als sie im Wasser lag und liebkoste ihren Bauch bist zum Hals.

Aquita schloss die Augen und strich sanft über Dantes Oberkörper.

Doch plötzlich war der Oberkörper weg und die schwere von Dante auch.

„Dante?" sie öffnete die Augen und sah wie Dante sich mit Vergil kloppte.

- Nicht gerade so wie es zwei Brüder oder Jugendliche taten, aber zumindest hatten sie keine Waffen bei sich. -

Aquita seufzte „Jungs! Könnt ihr das nicht ein anderes Mal austragen?"

Sie war die Einziege Person, die nicht fluchtartig abhaute als die Wände des Beckens nach ließen.

Sie stand seelenruhig auf, selbst als Dante an ihr vorbei flog.

Vergil wollte ebenfalls an ihr vorbei gehen doch sie hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu!" noch war ihre Stimme ruhig.

„Du tauchst dauernd auf wenn man dich nicht braucht! Hau endlich ab! Geh deinen eigenen Weg! Such dir ne Freundin! Meine Güte! Du bist genauso schlimm wie Lady und Trish!" In der gesamten Halle schallte ihre stimme zurück –ein Glück, dass alle geflüchtet sind-

Sie packte Vergil am Kragen und verfrachtete ihn gegen eine Wand.

Er versuchte sich noch zu wehren und riss einen Träger von Aquitas Bikini ab.

Kurz bevor der BH alles entblößte umarmte Dante sie damit der BH nicht weiter rutschte.

Dante knotete den Träger wieder fest.

„Jetzt reicht es Brüderchen! Wir sind zwar Zwillinge aber ich teile nicht alles mit dir! Und das da steht an oberste Stellen!" er deute zu Aquita und ging zornig auf Vergil zu.

„Ich bin wütend! Richtig wütend!" sagte Dante...

Am Abend lagen Dante und Aquita zufrieden auf dem Sofa.

Es war stock finster und beide kamen vor kurzen erst unter der Dusche hervor.

„Hoffentlich kommt Vergil jetzt nicht so schnell wieder!" flüsterte Aquita und kuschelte sich an Dante.

Dieser lachte nur. „Sicher nicht! Das wird ihm heute wohl eine Lehre sein, aber Süße!", „hm?", „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so vor Anderen Ausrastest!", „Ich musste mich noch für etwas rächen!" meinte sie.

Dante nickte nur und strich über Aquita's Rücken.

Chapter 4: Barkeeper

Nachdem Aquita drei Wochen frei hatte musste sie nach ihren Schwimmhallenbesuch wieder zur Arbeit.

Dante hatte auch zu viel zu tun, also konnte er nicht mit zur Bar kommen.

- Was jedoch besser gewesen wäre, wie sich später herausstellt. -

Aquita war schon drei Stunden in der Bar. Der Tag war nicht anders als alle anderen, mit einem Unterschied, sie hatte einen unerwarteten Gast bekommen.

Sie stand, wie immer hinter der Bar und verteilte Alkohol an den Kunden.

Die meisten machten sie wieder an und versuchten sie ins Bett zu bekommen.

Doch am späten Abend tauchte ein überraschender Gast auf.

„Ein Whiskey!" sprach jemand hinter Aquita.

Die Stimme war ihr vertraut, trotzdem drehte sie sich Stirn runzelnd um.

Und (Babaabaaabaaaam) Vergil saß vor ihr, das Gesicht schlaff und sein Ausdruck war so gut wie leer.

Aquita gab ihn das, was er wollte und verschränkte die Arme.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte sie etwas genervt.

„Dante ist mein Bruder, sogar Zwillingsbruder... und dennoch bist du ihm wichtiger..." Aquita stockte. Ihre Miene wurde sofort weicher und sie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Du bist selber schuld! Wenn du dauernd in solch ungünstigen Momenten rein platzt..." Vergil schüttelte den Kopf und bestellte noch ein Glas Whiskey.

Plötzlich meldete sich Rayen und begaffte Vergil.

„Man ist der süß!" säuselte er in Aquita's Ohr. „Ist das jetzt der Ersatz für Dante?" fragte Rayen und grinste.

„Spinnst du? Für Dante gibt es keinen Ersatz! Nimm du ihn!" beschwerte Aquita sich. Rayen grinste und gab Aquita wieder einen Klappst auf den Po.

Diese Geste bemerkte Vergil und seine Augen funkelten hinterhältig.

Ab da an schwieg er. Er trank, und trank so viel Whiskey bis er schlafend auf den Tresen zusammen brach.

Am frühen Morgen, als die Bar schloss stand Aquita verzweifelt hinter Vergil und wusste nicht was sie mit ihn machen sollte.

„Ich nimm ihn mit nach Hause!" schlug Rayen vor, doch Aquita schüttelte den Kopf und versuch Vergil zu stützen.

Sie schleifte ihn nach draußen in ihren Wagen und fuhr ihn zu sich nach Hause.

Aquita schloss die Tür zu dem Schlafzimmer und verließ das Haus.

Rayen wartete auf sie. „Komm Süße! Lass uns shoppen gehen!" rief er.

Aquita ging zu ihn und beide gingen bis Abends shoppen.

Dante begrüßte Aquita aufgebracht. „Warum hast du Vergil hergeholt?", „Er war betrunken! Ich konnte ihn nicht in der Bar lassen, außerdem ist er dein Bruder!" Dante nickte und nahm sie in den Arm.

Doch plötzlich rief jemand von draußen.

„Dante! Deine ach so treue Freundin ist heute fremd gegangen!" Dante und Aquita gingen nach draußen. Vergil war der, der gerufen hatte aber Lady und Trish leisteten ihn Gesellschaft.

„Sie hat was?" fragte Dante lachend.

„Sie ist mit ihren Arbeitskollegen ins Bett gestiegen!", „Dante! Ich sagte doch, trau ihr nicht!" mischte sich Trish ein.

Aquita schaute Vergil erschüttert an „Ich bin nicht fremd gegangen!", „Das sagt man immer!" meinte Lady.

Man merkte, dass es Dante schwer fiel, dass alles zu glauben dennoch schaute er Aquita zweifelnd an.

Dieser eine Blick zerriss ihr Herz. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange.

Sie wendete sich von Dante ab und ging...

Chapter 5: Vertrauen lernen

Dante schaute Aquita hinterher. Er folgte ihr nicht. Obwohl er es so sehr wollte.

Er liebte sie und er vertraute ihr aber das was Trish, Lady und sogar Vergil sagte konnte er nicht außer Acht lassen.

Lady und Trish hatten eine Abneigung gegen Aquita. Ihnen konnte er in dieser Sache nicht trauen aber warum sollte Vergil Lügen?

Dante seufzte und sein Gesicht spiegelte Schmerz wieder. Obwohl er es zu verbergen versuchte.

Doch plötzlich rief jemand „Aquita Süße! Du hast etwas vergessen!" Rayen kam mit einen Wagen an und hielt einen Einkaufsbeutel in der Hand.

Er stieg fröhlich aus und grinste Dante an „Wo ist Aquita?", „Das ist er!" rief plötzlich Vergil.

Dante drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm um „Wer?", „Der da! Aquita ist mit ihm fremd gegangen!"

Dante unterdrückte ein Lachen, denn eigentlich war ihm gerade nicht zum Lachen zu mute.

„Vergil... Der Kerl ist Aquita's Arbeitskollege und schwul..." Vergil wurde blass.

Er versuchte etwas zu sagen doch aus seinem offenen Mund kam kein Ton.

„Ihr seid Schuld, dass ich Aquita gehen ließ, für nichts?" Dante wurde zornig.

Er drehte sich wütend um und ging eilig in die Richtung in der Aquita verschwand.

Sie saß, weit entfernt von der Stadt, an einer Klippe.

Das Gesicht im Schoß vergraben und schluchzend. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und zitterte. Die leisen Geräusche waren gedämpft und schwer zu verstehen, dennoch verstand Dante seinen Namen.

Sie rief nach ihn, leise, sehr leise, ohne Hoffnung. Wie damals als sie von ihren Vater entführt wurde, allerdings war es damals nur im Unterbewusstsein.

Hier in der Realität schmerzte es noch mehr.

Es schnürte Dante die Brust zusammen. Nachdem er eine weile hinter Aquita stand ging er endlich zu ihr und nahm sie fest in seinen Armen.

Aquita versteifte sich vor schock und starrte in die untergehende Sonne.

ihren Hals.

„Willst du wirklich mit einer untreuen Frau zusammen bleiben?" fragte sie und konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

Dante zerriss es fast das Herz. „Verdammt! Ich hätte dir trauen sollen! Aber Vergil denk sich so etwas doch nicht einfach aus! Versteh mich doch! Lady und Trish würde ich so etwas nicht glauben aber Vergil..." er drückte Aquita noch fester an sich.

„Ich liebe dich und mein Misstrauen sollte bestraft werden, von dir persönlich..." Aquita antwortete nicht.

Dante ließ einen leidenden Seufzer von sich und presste Aquita einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Als sie ihn nicht erwiderte wurde er wilder doch sie reagierte nicht.

Dante schaute sie fassungslos an „Du verzeihst mir nicht... es ist meine eigene Schuld!" sagte er nur noch und stand zum gehen auf. Er wollte nicht aufgeben, er wollte diesen Fehler rückgängig machen.

Er ließ seinen Kopf sinken, doch plötzlich schlangen sich zwei zarte Arme um seinen muskulösen Oberkörper.

„Das war Strafe genug." Sagte Aquita und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„W- was?" Dante begriff nicht richtig doch als er die Lage verstand, grinste er nur und nahm Aquita in den Arm.

„Bereite mir nie wieder solch einen Schock zu!" sagte er und küsste sie innig.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dir doch noch das Geschenk machen kann..." flüsterte Dante.

Aquita runzelte die Stirn „Ein Geschenk? Wo für?", „Hast du es schon vergessen? Übermorgen sind wir vor einen halben Jahr zusammen gekommen.", „Ein halbes Jahr schon?" Dante grinste.

„Mit der Zeit davor wahrscheinlich noch länger!" er küsste sie wieder.

„Ich hab uns zwei Karten ins „Aqua Silentium" besorgt!", „WAS? Das ist doch viel zu teuer und außerdem muss man sich da ein Karte drei Jahre vorher vormerken lassen!", „Ich weiß. Der Verkäufer wollte mir keine geben... da ich wollte, dass du da kein Hausverbot bekommst hab ich keine Gewallt angewendet... nicht direkt. Draußen am Kartenschalter schon." Aquita lächelte.

„Danke..." mehr konnte sie nicht sagen.

Sie umarmte sofort Dante und küsste ihn heftig und voller Leidenschaft.

Chapter 6: Das Geschenk des Liebsten

Dante verbannte Lady, Trish und Vergil aus dem Haus und hätte ihnen gerne noch mehr angetan.

Doch Aquita hielt ihn davon ab und schickte verzweifelt Rayen weg.

Letzten Endes waren dann beide alleine und machten sich für den besonderen Tag bereit.

Aquita zog lange und ausdauernd die salzige Luft ein, die im „Aqua Silentium" herrschte.

Dante trat neben sie und hatte bereits seine Badehose an. „Komm Kleine!" sagte er und zog sie zum Außenbecken.

Nachdem Aquita sich dann dort in einer Umkleidekabine umgezogen hatte, schwammen beide, eng umschlungen auf einen riesen Wasserreifen.

Sie sonnten sich und genossen das leichte treiben.

Und Dante grinste die ganze Zeit – das lag daran, dass ihn alle Männer neidisch hinterher glotzten-

„Was hättest du eigentlich gemacht, wenn ich nicht zu dir gekommen wäre, wenn Rayen nicht aufgetaucht wäre?" fragte Dante Aquita, als sie in einer Sauna waren.

„Ich glaub, erst hätte ich versucht dich zu überzeugen und wenn das nicht geholfen hätte..." sie schwieg kurz und ihre goldenen Augen verloren für einen kurzen Moment ihren Glanz.

„Dann wäre mein Leben nichts mehr wert gewesen Dante. Seid du da bist ist alles so anders... ich hätte mein Leben eine ende bereitet...", „Du kannst nicht sterben!" bemerkte Dante und wartete ihre Reaktion ab.

„Nach einen halben Jahr ohne Befriedigung... ist es eh aus... außerdem würde ich nach dir niemanden mehr haben wollen..." Dante grinste zufrieden und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Es war echt nicht so daher gesagt, dass du mir gehörst..." flüsterte er.

Danach waren beide total erschöpft – Sie waren übrigens beide alleine in der Sauna- sodass sie sich auf eine Liege legten.

Jeder von ihnen trug einen weißen Bademantel und Aquita lag auf Dante, leise atmend, sie schlief.

Dante genoss diesen Moment und hielt sie gut fest. Er lauschte ihrer Atmung und streichelte sie sanft.

Der Tag war perfekt bis auf drei Besuche.

Als Dante da so da lag tauchten plötzlich Trish und Lady in Bikini auf der anderen Seite einer Glaswand auf. Sie winkten ihn zu sich, doch Dante funkelte sie zornig an, sodass sie sofort verschwanden.

Doch dann tauchte (Babaabaaabaaaam) Vergil hinter der Glaswand auf, total durchnässt und schaute Dante hasserfüllt an.

Dante hielt kurz die Luft vor Schreck an. Dann versuchte er Vergil weg zu wedeln ohne Aquita wach zu machen.

Doch Vergil ging nicht. Er stand weiter da rum und suchte nach einer Tür.

Dante wedelte immer heftiger mit seiner Hand bis plötzlich Aquita fragte „Was hast du denn!" Er geriet kurz in Panik, dann antwortete er „Ich versuch hier ne Bedienung herzubekommen, aber die reagiert nicht." Aquita kicherte und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn heran –falls das noch ging- .

Als dann Vergil endlich einen Eingang gefunden hatte kam er Wutendbrand auf Dante zu gestampft.

Als er zuschlagen wollte sprach Dante mit müder Stimme „Ich hätte gerne einen Gin und für meine kleine einen Whiskey." Vergil schaute ihn perplex an.

Damit er verstand versuchte Dante es ihn so leise und Lautlos wie Möglich klar zu machen.

Nach zehn Minuten dann ging Vergil genervt und ließ beide in ruhe.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg fiel Aquita dann etwas ein „Sag mal, ich hab noch nie davon gehört, dass es in diesem Bad Bedienungen gibt!", „Ach ja? Na dann ist das wohl neu..." meinte Dante und versuchte so wie immer zu klingen...

Extra ChapterChapter 7: Überquillt Liebe , wahre Liebe Trish und Lady wollten Dante beweisen, dass Aquita nicht treu war. Obwohl es ihm und Aquita langsam gegen den strich ging wieder sprach sie nicht und ließ sich auf eine Wette ein, die Dante gar nicht gefiel. Er und Aquita sollten so lange nicht mehr mit einander schlafen, bis es ihr schlecht ging und das war, wie bereits erwähnt, frühestens in einen halben Jahr. Wenn sie bis dahin keine schwäche zeigte ging sie fremd. Doch Dante protestierte „Was ist wenn sie daran stirbt?", „Dante... es wird schon nichts passieren!" versuchte Aquita ihn zu beruhigen. „Warum bist du auf einmal so dafür?", „Weil ich endlich will, dass sie mich nicht mehr als ein Flittchen sehen! Das ich treu bin wenn ich meine große Liebe gefunden habe!" Dante brummte etwas unverständliches. „Also gut, Dann wäre das geklärt!" fing Lady an. „Ihr dürft euch nicht berühren, kein einziges mahl, das gehört auch zur Befriedigung! Außerdem bewachen Lady und ich Dante. Nicht das du denkst wir wollen nur dich testen!" Erzählte Trish. Und so kam es, dass Dante und Aquita sich ein halbes Jahr nicht berühren durften... Dante lag in den riesen Himmelbett – in Unterhose- und wartete auf Ladys Urteil. Er hatte Aquita kaum gesehen, denn sie mussten sich aus dem Weg gehen um nicht übereinander her zu fallen. Es verging fast eine ganze Stunde, bis leise die Tür auf ging. Dante stand ruckartig auf und schloss die Tür hinter Aquita. „Endlich..." hauchte er und wollte Aquita küssen, doch sie wich ihm aus und mied seinen Blick. „Was hast du?" fragte er und bekam Angst, dass sie doch fremd gegangen ist. Er drehte ihr Gesicht ruckartig zu sich und starrte in leere, matte, graue Augen. „Was ist...", „Ich verhungere bald..." flüsterte sie. Dante grinste zufrieden „Ich wusste du bist treu..." er liebkoste sanft ihren Hals. „Jetzt lass uns deinen goldenen Glanz zurück holen!" säuselte er und schubste sie aufs Bett. Aquita stöhnte leise und klammerte sich an Dante. Ohne Vorwarnung riss er ihre Bluse auseinander und zerfetzte den BH. Seinen Lippen umspielte ein zufriedenes Grinsen... Lady und Trish machten es sich im Laden gemütlich. Nichts konnte sie jetzt außer der Ruhe bringen, bis auf die lauten Schreie, die eindeutig von Aquita kamen. Beide schauten sich eine weile an, dann verließen sie letzten Endes den Laden und gingen in die Stadt. Dante hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, Aquita zu quälen. Sie so lange hin zu halten bis sie ihn anflehte sie kommen zu lassen. Doch er konnte sich selber nicht beherrschen. Beide lagen nun schweißdurchtränkt im Bett. Aquita lag auf Dante und atmete schwer. -Sie waren immer noch vereint. – Als er leicht ihren Kopf neigte damit er ihre Augen sah lächelte er zufrieden. „Meine Güte, die strahlen ja richtig!", „Warum wohl!" Dante lachte und küsste sie innig. „Okay, jetzt ist unser Hunger gestillt, dass heißt: jetzt kommt das Dessert.", „Du hast wohl nie genug?", „Nein, du etwa?" sie schwieg kurz und schmiegte sich dann an ihn. „Ich habe immer und über all Hunger nach dir!" Die Antwort reichte Dante. Ruckzuck fiel er wieder über Aquita her...The End

XV


End file.
